plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Citron (PvZ: BfN)
|flavor text = Citrons are the mobile team defenders. The Peel Shield provides cover for allies. Best to hold strategic locations or help the team break through tough chokepoints. }} Citron is a playable plant class in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. He is a Defend class who specializes in providing mobile defense. Description In-game description Citrons are the '''mobile team defender'. The Peel Shield provides cover for allies. Best to hold strategic locations or help the team break through tough chokepoints.'' Weapons Primary Weapon Citron's primary weapon is the Juice Cannon, which fires 3 projectiles at once. It deals 3 damage per projectile (4 critical) and fires at a medium rate of fire with a high amount of bloom. Additionally, the cannon's muzzle flash also deals 3 damage provided enemies are close enough. Secondary Weapon The Peel Shield makes a return as Citron's secondary weapon. Instead of zooming in, Citron instead puts up his Peel Shield in front of him. The shield boasts 450 health, and it regenerates its health when not in use. Citron moves slower while the shield is out. Additionally, Citron also gains ammo when blocking damage. Abilities Upgrades }} Related Achievement Strategies With With the readjustments to older characters in Battle For Neigborville, Citron has lost some of his offensive damage but has been replaced with a more defensive setup than the previous game. His new shield being able to be thrown up at anytime gives him more of a tank role, protecting you and your allies. However, his shield can be broken, leaving you defenseless, so keep an eye on it’s health at all times. His weapon is best used at close ranges, due to the high bloom it has. Where Citron really shines is defending or pushing an objective. Using his shield, you can push through a point with your allies providing defense, Spin Dash can knock enemies out the way if they're all close together. Navel Laser is best used for aiming at a single target, rather than using it for crowd control. Against Due to how much health Citron has, and how hard it is to land a hit on him, you'll have to be cautious to fight. Try to catch him off guard if you can. It isn't that hard, due to how big he is. You can also get him from a distance since he's suited for close quarters. Once he puts his shield up, you'll want to move around, looking for an opening. Watch out for Spin Dash though, as it can take out a chunk of your health if you get hit. For Navel Laser and E.M. Peach, try to avoid it, since E.M. Peach will give Citron enough time to react, and Navel Laser because the damage of it increases over time. Tips & Tricks Try to abuse Citron's enhanced mobility while in Ball Form. He can jump higher while sprinting, allowing him to reach vantage points that would normally be inaccessible to other characters. Citron can cast E.M. Peach while sprinting. Simply activate the ability while walking normally, then quickly start sprinting before it fires. You can use this to shoot the E.M. Peach over obstacles that are normally to high to aim an E.M. Peach over. Bugs Taunting while sprinting as Citron causes the Citron to momentarily vanish for the duration of the taunt. Citron is the only character in the entire game who experiences this bug. Citron's can do this in all modes (pve + pvp). It doesn't matter if you have good or bad internet, this bug works 100% of the time. Enemies can still hear the Citron and see his health bar. The Citron also maintains its usual large hitbox while invisible and can be vanquished normally (The Citron is still completely visible to enemy players. He only disappears on the Citron player's screen). This bug is still in the game as of 2019's Feastivus event. Balancing changes October 2019 Patch * * * * *Removed the Peel Shield's backpedal speed modifier November 2019 Patch * * * * * * November 27 2019 Update (Pre-TTK) * * * * Early December 2019 TTK Changelist * * * * * * * Gallery Citron HD (BFN).png|A Citron's Full Body BfN Background - Citron (PC).jpg|Background for PC BfN Background - Citron (Mobile).jpg|Background for mobile Pvz-text-embed-image-plant-06.png|Citron on the official website Perk_RoleIcon_Hero_Citron.png|His icon Trivia *He and Engineer are the only classes in the game that can sprint backwards. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville plants Category:Playable characters Category:Character class Category:Defend class Category:Plants